


Mother-in-law

by Peteyandmj



Series: Stark fam [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Shuri (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Marriage, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, mother-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: All of their partners are in a mission, so the girls are left behind to have a dinner, were all of them start criticizing their mother's in law. MJ doesn't get it.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Shuri (Marvel), Liz Allan/Carlie Cooper, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Stark fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531718
Kudos: 71





	Mother-in-law

-You look beautiful Shuri!!- Liz said when they sat down to have dinner in the restaurant they were almost alone.

-Liz please I'm a married woman!- Shuri said and the girls laughed at the comment 

-Why did we come here anyway?- Betty asked when she sat down

-Ned's antisocial ways are rubbing on you now, aren't they?- MJ asked laughing 

\- Shut up- Betty said 

-We are here, because Spidey and crew went to a mission in Tokyo with Cap, Tony, and my brother- Shuri said

-And they have left us alone here- Liz said 

-It's cute how you can't live without your wife- Shuri said in a playful tone 

-I can live without her- Liz said- I just don't want to-MJ snorted at her friend's comment- Yo don't get to laugh Mrs.Parker 

-Shut...- MJ said smirking, they ordered their food

-How is it going in Wakanda?- Betty asked changing the subject 

-Oh, haven't I told you?- Shuri said- I'm not living in Wakanda anymore, because my lovely mother-in-law, insisted I lived in New Asgard with my Wife 

-I understand- Liz said rolling her eyes- Carlie's mother is always insisting we come over, and I know she doesn't like me, so why invite me? I know she doesn't approve her daughter dating girls.

-Ned's mom drives me crazy- Betty said- Always talking about kids this, kids that. I don't want to have kids for gods shake, and she just pressures me 

-She is awful to me- Shuri said- Like I'm not good enough for her daughter, which I'm probably not, but that's not the point, the point is I married her, why don't I have a say on were we live?

-She is the King of Asgard- MJ offered- Maybe is difficult ruling a kingdom from another kingdom 

-Well, but I want to say something- Shuri said- I'm a princess to you know? 

-But it's different- Liz nodded- But can you understand my situation? She hates me and she invites me to her house, to what? Fight? 

-Don't look at it like that- Betty said, half an hour later they were still talk-shitting their mothers-in-law- MJ you haven't said more than three words in this conversation, what's up with you?

-I just don't get it to be honest- MJ said and the girls looked at her confused- So I prefer to not say anything 

-How don't you get it? You literally have two of them- Shuri said- That's one more than normal, and you have a little sister on the mix, that's like...explosion

MJ giggled 

-It was hard to get Morgan on board not gonna lie- MJ said- But I mean, May is great and Pepper it's like badass mom.

-How- Liz said- Just, how

-I don't know- MJ said- To be honest I've never known another thing, May was always so kind with me, and Pepper cried the day Peter and I got engaged, and then they both cried on our wedding 

-I remember- Betty said- Even Tony was a mess 

-You are a lucky hoe- Liz said, just then MJ's phone went off 

-Talking about the Satan- MJ said, smiling- It's Pepper, shut up-The other three girls made a salute with their hands- Hi, Pep!

-Hi honey, ummm I hope I'm not interrupting anything 

-No, you're fine, I'm having dinner with the girls, what's up?

-I'm buying a present for Peter's birthday but I don't know what else to get him, like he is the half heir of a multi billion dollar company.

-Pepper I'm sure he would love anything you buy him- MJ assured the woman

-No, this birthday is special- Pepper said

-What? Why?- MJ asked 

-He called me mom, half an hour ago- Pepper said- He literally said, over the phone "We're fine mom, don't worry".

-That's new- MJ said- But we knew it was coming at some moment, he is been calling Tony dad, for what 10 years? 

-I know I know, I just didn't expect it- Pepper said- You think he is freaking out?

-My husband? For sure- MJ said- He'll be fine tho.

-Should I call him and say something? 

-He is going to freak out on you, let him call you 

-Okay, well, I'll see what to get him- Pepper said- Bye

-Bye- MJ said hanging up

-I literally don't know how you do it- Betty said- If i had that conversation with my mother-in-law It would have end up in a fight

MJ laughed

-I say we make a toast- Shuri said- For the wives of Earth's mightiest heroes and the guy in the chair 

A guy went to put champagne in everyone's glass but when the guy went to put on Michelle's she covered the glass and shook her head.

-No thanks

-Yes she is drinking champagne- Liz said- MJ you are drinking champagne 

-I can't- MJ said

-Yes, you can, come on just try it- Shuri asked 

-I can't because I'm pregnant- MJ said and the girls let out a happy sound

-You are kidding!!- Shuri said

-No no I'm not kidding, I'm pregnant- MJ said smiling- But don't tell anyone, because the only ones who know are Peter and Pepper

-Oh my god MJ I'm so happy for you- Betty said hugging her friend 

-Congratulations- Liz said smiling and raising his glass- Then let's have a toast for the new addition for the Parker family 

MJ smiled, raising her glass full of water

-Toast for that- MJ said smiling


End file.
